


A hero isn't always pure

by Stephano_The_Swords_Women



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cannibalism, Cute, Fluff, I chose other bc idk if Venom is a boy sooo, Introspection, M/M, Male/Male, Other, also others might consider him male so also, fluff?, non binary/male, you get me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephano_The_Swords_Women/pseuds/Stephano_The_Swords_Women
Summary: Eddie Brock wasn’t a hero. He wasn’t a villain either, but he didn’t really have that insane shade that anti-hero’s had either.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	1. What makes a Hero

Eddie Brock wasn’t a hero. He wasn’t a villain either, but he didn’t really have that insane shade that anti-hero’s had either.

So. Eddie Brock wasn’t a hero, but he tried. And that counted right?

Eddie tried, in the way at first looked bad, and then when you thought about it didn’t necessarily look _good_ but it overall wasn’t _bad_ either.

He and Venom ate bad people. Muggers, kidnappers, rapists, drug dealers, ect.. ect..

He wasn’t a hero, he couldn’t just string someone up like that Spider-Kid when he knew that they would get out eventually. From good behavior, from not even going to jail, and maybe from bribes.

One way or another they would go free, to terrorize again, and well.

Eddie wasn’t a hero, but he tried, and that counted right?

* * *

He tried in the way that he helped people. He couldn’t give money, not with the appetite he and Venom had and they where in between jobs half the time so.

He couldn’t give money or food, couldn’t buy anything, but he volunteered. At the soup kitchen, at shelters, anywhere they would take him he went.

He picked up trash, he told the homeless and the less fortunate where everything was, and he gave out his number. Just in case.

So Eddie tried, he and Venom tried. Sure, at first Venom didn’t understand. But when you think about it, it wasn’t that Venom didn’t want to understand, it’s that they weren’t human, and so the thought of helping their own kind wasn’t a thought they had.

But.

But they learned. And they thought about it. And they decided they liked it.

And so the homeless and the less unfortunate knew about Venom and Eddie, and they knew.

But they also knew that Eddie wasn’t a hero, but he tried, and that counted right?

* * *

So the people of San Francisco, they took Venom and Eddie as there own. New York had Spider-man, and Iron Man, and all the Man’s. But San Francisco had Venom and Eddie, and they were ok with that.

They weren’t hero’s, but they tried, and that counted right?

* * *

So when the Avengers caught wind of a cannibal in San Francisco, well, they had to investigate.

A new villain? An alien? Some wacko?

Well, they were going to find out.

And so they went and they asked, the homeless and the less fortunate.

“Do you know anything about the killings?”

“Why ya wanna know?”

And so it went. Every question unanswered. Clearly, they were hiding something, and they where. And the Avengers found out.

* * *

 **“WE ARE VENOM,”** they said, looking at them from above, sitting on a ledge.

“We are the avengers” answered Captain America “we want to know why your killing people”

**“THEY ARE BAD. WE ONLY EAT BAD PEOPLE.”**

“You have to know this isn’t the way to become a hero,” Black Widow said, body ever prepared to fight.

**“WE AREN’T A HERO, BUT WE TRY, AND THAT MUST COUNT”**

* * *

The Avengers and Eddie Brock and Venom never liked each other. Or well, Eddie and Venom liked that Spider-Kid, nice kid. But other than that they never really got along.

But who cares? They lived in different cities.

And so the world turned and life went on. As life does.

Eddie and Venom still loved each other, still tried.

Sometimes they and Spider-Kid teamed up, helped them hold back and differentiate between foe and ally, and it just kept Spider-Kid safe and happy. They weren’t really scared of Venom, for some reason.

And San Francisco wasn’t 100% clean, wasn’t 100% good, but it was nice, it was home, and that counted right?


	2. Chapter 2

At first. At first, they didn’t, work, they couldn’t do certain things. Eddie was bad at talking, bad at explaining how they felt why they felt, and Venom was a literal alien with alien thinking.

So at first, the whole WE thing was more of a YOU AND I thing.

But. It was okay. No partnership is 100% perfect at the start.

So they tried. And tried. And tried.

* * *

At night when Eddie couldn’t sleep, his anxiety to large his demons trying to consume him

 ** _AndHeCouldn’tBreath_** -

Venom came out, around his wrist, winding up his knuckles to his fingertips only to slip down and pool in his palm.

And at these times they talked, and Eddie tried his best at explaining and Venom tried their best at understanding.

At these times the YOU AND I came closer and closer to WE.

To US.

* * *

Eddie loves Venom. Loves the goopy parasite with every molecule in his body. Loves their eyes, their teeth, their voice, their questions. He loves them.

Venom loves Eddie. Loves his stutter when he’s flustered. Loves his smart mouth, his eyes, his hands, his profanities, his explanations. With everything Venom is and will be they love Eddie Brock.

But a relationship doesn’t just start at once. Love was only half the deal, the other half was commitment and time and talking and trying over and over again.

Of just trying. Trying to talk. Trying to explain. Trying to compromise. It was trying at times when you wanted to quit.

Their relationship was made of love and trying, and they were ok with that.

* * *

At first, they didn’t eat. They didn’t know they needed to.

But. But crimes were high and Venom was starving, and Eddie thought

“Well, Venom knows more about his appetite them me, it’s their body.”

And Eddie tried. And Venom thrived.

* * *

They ate, at restaurants, in alleyways, at home.

Every time they ate, it felt like a date. Just the two of them, together as WE, as US.

They ate together, two wholes fine without the other but more when together.

Like socks, they could go with any other sock, but Venom matched Eddie and Eddie matched Venom and, well.

Matching socks always look good together, no?

* * *

Their first kiss was at home on a Saturday, there wasn’t anything special going on. Eddie was talking about their budget and Venom had a thought.

Just one.

And they kissed and kissed, and they never really stopped.

Every day they kissed. Every day they said

“I love you.”

And every day, they tried.

* * *

They had their fights

_**LET ME EAT THEM** _

_No Venom their the avengers they're the Good Guys TM!!_

They had their ups and downs

_**WE SHOULD KEEP HIM, SO SMALL** _

_We can’t kidnap the Spider-Kid. I’m pretty sure Tony Stark’s his dad and the Avengers already don’t like us._

_**BUT? SMALL?** _

_We could help out I guess_

But they continued as protectors (?) of San Francisco and they lived and they tried.

And every day had kisses.

And every day had dates.

And Eddie loves Venom.

And Venom loves Eddie.

And it wasn’t perfect. Wasn’t 100% but what relationship was?

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one, it has two chaps bc people kept asking for me so... i don't really enjoy the second chap that much but whatever
> 
> sulk with me on my tumblr?
> 
> stephano-the-swords-woman


End file.
